Naruto: Ariana's life as a ninja
by Ariana Burning Rose
Summary: Ariana is a very talented young ninja and the daughter of the evil Orochimaru. Aik, Ariana's big brother, is not only also a decendant of Orchimaru but is also her Sensei. Nightban her beloved black wolf is not only her protector but her friend as well.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naturo or any of the charcters in it...the only chacters that are mine are Ariana and Aik.

A young girl walked down the street her white dress with a black and blood red dragon swirling around in the wind as she and her large Jet black wolf walked down the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. Twirling around once the girl's Jet black waist length hair bounced as her Diamond blue eyes locked onto a boy in an orange jump suit. The girl spun around twice and her clothes changed from her beautiful dress to a red laced shirt and to a pair of tight back pants. The boy looked up at her and waved before running over to her.

"Ariana think we could walk to school together today?" He asked.

"I was actually looking for Kiba…" Ariana said. "But sure we can walk together Naruto."

"Kiba walked by here a while ago muttering something about you being late." Naruto said as they walked past the Ramen shop.

"Yea Iruka wouldn't let me out of the house for a while." Ariana said before sighing. "Want to ride Nightban we'll get there much faster."

"Can he carry us both?" Naruto asked.

"He's carried Choji and Iruka to a hospital." Ariana said. "So I'd think he could carry us."

Ariana mounted Nightban and Naruto climbed on behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. Nightban jumped forward and raced past all the towns' people towards the ninja academe.

"May I ask a question?" Naruto asked.

"Go for it." Ariana said as she grabbed hold of Nightban's fur to get a better grip.

"What happened to your parent's that you live with Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know who my mother is...though people from the village of sand tell me that I look so much like someone they know." Ariana said. "And my father…well I know who he is but it's one of those things I rather not say. I love him and miss him and all but he's not welcomed here let's just say that."

"I won't ask again." Naruto said. "I promise."

Nightban slid to a stop in front of a man in black pants and a green jacket his black hair was pulled back onto a high pony tail. Ariana jumped off Nightban's back and gave Naruto a quick hug before jumping onto the man's back and wrestling him to the ground. The man turned rolled over and pinned Ariana to the ground as Naruto jumped of Nightban.

"Iruka-sensei…" Ariana said. "You can put that away."

"You shouldn't have done that Ariana." Iruka said as he stood up and put his kuni away.

Ariana jumped up and looked up at Iruka and smiled before saying. "A ninja always needs to be on guard, ready for anything. I caught you off guard and thought I should remind you what could have happened." Nightban trotted over to Ariana as she added. "You forget if I wanted to actually kill I could have."

"But you wouldn't do it because then you'd be banned from Konoha and be hunted by all the hidden villages and killed." Iruka said. "Now hurry up and get to the class room."

Ariana nodded and through the doors and down the hall turning sharply to the right and running into Sakura and Ino who stood fighting in the door way. Ariana slowly stood up and moved her right hand behind her back and grabbed the hilt of her Katana.

"Watch where you going you stupid brainless being." Ino yelled.

Ariana release her grip from the hilt as Nightban jumped at Ino teeth bared.

"Nightban no!" Ariana yelled. "Ino you're the only mindless person in this room, you've no respect for others. I didn't know you two were going to be in her fighting who got through the door first!"

"We're not fighting!" Ino yelled.

"Then please tell me what where you doing." Ariana snarled.

"We where disagreeing." Ino said as she walked off towards her seat.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked as she and Ariana walked together.

"Yea I'll be fine but Ino won't be." Ariana said as Nightban jumped up onto the window sill and looked out onto the street below.

"You still planning on that fight aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, I am…" Ariana said. "Hopefully that'll teach her to respect others…"

"Somebody say there'll be a chick fight?" A boy with brown eyes and short spiked brown hair asked.

"I'm so mad at you Kiba it isn't funny!" Ariana said.

"Why are you mad at me?" Kiba asked.

"You could of waited like five minutes and I'd of been there!" Ariana said. "I even wore my nice dress, but you weren't there you I had to change into my other clothes."

"I'm sorry," Kiba said. "I thought you forgot."

Ariana sat next to Kiba and kissed him passionately on the lips, Kiba turned away and blushed. Ariana sighed and rested her head on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba turned his head back to face her again and smiled shyly. Ariana laughed and went to kiss him again when Nightban jumped from the window sill and forced his way between the two. Ariana laughed and scratched Nightban behind the ears.

"Someone's jealous." Ariana said as she kissed his muzzle.

"That or over protective." Kiba said.

Nightban cocked his head towards the door and growled as Iruka and Naruto came in.

"Oh stop it now; you know who they are no need to be rude." Ariana said. "Go to your window before Iruka-sensei gets mad and kicks you out."

Nightban licked Ariana's hand and jumped back up into his window sill and looked out the window watching everyone that walked by eyeing them carefully.

"Personally I don't know why you all came here…" Iruka said. "You're all supposed to be out training aren't you?"

"I was told to meet here…" Ariana said. "Along with the rest of my team…"

"Yes well…that doesn't explain the rest of you." Iruka said.

"We were told to meet here as well." Shikamaru said.

"Iruka I'll take over from here." A man with silver spiky hair and a mask covering his face said. "All of you that where chosen to come have one task to complete…it's just for fun, but I still want to see the best come out of each and every one of you. You'll each have a partner chosen at random. There'll be one group of three seeming that there is an extra person."

"Kakashi-sensei," Ariana said raising her hand. "I could work alone if you like that way no one will be slowed down by a third member."

"Very well you can work alone." Kakashi said. "Know as I was saying you all have to retrieve an object. But the thing is there is only one. So who ever reaches it first will have to protect it from others and bring it back here. Everyone will have a clue they'll have to follow but you'll have to decipher it first to understand it. Ariana forgive me but you will have a partner, I seemed to have miscounted."

"Tell me who and give me a clue and I'll be on my way." Ariana said standing up.

"Ariana and Sauske will be on a team." Kakashi said. "Know who'll take the clue?"

Ariana snatched it from Kakashi's hand and then whistled for Nightban.

"You may begin." Kakashi said.

Ariana nodded and ran out the door with Sauske running after her.

"What the clue say?" Sauske asked.

"Where our hearts meet we find each other." Ariana said.

"There are three places we could look." Sauske said. "Hokage, the head stone where all that died are remembered, and the older parts of the woods where everyone died."

"We should all split up." Ariana said. "You look at Hokages place, Nightban go search the head stone, and I'll search the older parts of the woods where the nine tailed fox was killed."

Sauske nodded and ran off towards Hokage mansion and Nightban ran off towards the head stone. Ariana looked up to the sky and smiled wickedly.

"He picked the wrong clue to give us." Ariana said before running off. "We have it for sure."

At the old forest ruins

Ariana landed softly on the ground and looked around before stopping and pulling out her kuni. Moving around quickly she ran around the area until she found what she was looking for, a small orange orb sat on top a pillar with Ino and Kiba approaching it. Ariana jumped to the tallest tree she could and then jumped down forcing Ino and Kiba to fall down. Ariana then teleported to the top of the pillar and grabbed the orb before jumping off into one of the trees and disappearing and heading towards the head stone.

At the headstone

Nightban was crouched on the ground the fur on his back standing up as Naruto and Shino closed in on him.

"Nightban double twister." Ariana yelled as she pulled out two kuni's and spun around forcing Shino to move and Naruto to fall.

Nightban jumped up and ran forwards before jumping into the air and joining Ariana in her attack. Nightban twisted his body to the right and crashed into Shino throwing him into the ground. Naruto lay on the ground and pulled out his shrunkens and randomly started throwing them at Ariana and Nightban. Ariana's kuni blocked everyone thrown but the last one which hit her in the chest. Ariana's attack stopped and she fell to the ground her hand covering the shrunken that wounded her. Nightban stopped and looked over his shoulder at Ariana who lay on the ground coughing up blood. Naruto approached Ariana an as he was about to grab the orb Sauske hit him with the blunt end of his kuni. Naruto fell and Shino ran forward and Ariana moved her hands out in front of her tipping Shino before slowly getting using Nightban as support. Shino got up and moved his hand to his back.

"Sauske look out he's getting ready to attack!" Ariana said pushing Sauske out of the way and taking the blow from Shino's Kuni.

Ariana bit her lower lip before slamming right fist into Shino's gut. Shino sank to the ground passed out.

"Thanks," Sauske said. "Now come we need to get out of here."

"Wait I know a way to split the orb into two separate orbs," Ariana said. "We can each take on and when get back put them together. That way if some does beat us we still have one half and still have a chance to win."

"Hurry up then." Sauske said.

Ariana nodded and focused her chakara into her left hand before placing her right hand over the top of the orb and saying. "Separate in to two separate beings."

The orbs split and Ariana handed one to Sauske and stuffed the other one down her shirt. Sauske turned around blushing slightly.

"Sorry you had to see that." Ariana said blushing.

"Ugh it was nothing…" Sauske said before changing the subject. "Ok let's separate. You go through the right half of town. I'll through the center."  
"Not to be rude but why don't we both go through at the same time?" Ariana asked. "That way if we meet up with the "enemy" one of us can continue while the other stands and fights."

"First off whose all left?" Sauske asked.

"I fought Kiba and Ino, we all fought Naruto and Shino." Ariana said.

"I ran into Sakura and Hinata." Sauske said. "So that leaves Shikamaru and Choji."

"They'll be no problem." Ariana said. "Both of them are laid back we'll get through just fine."

Nightban nudged Ariana's shoulder and motioned towards his back. Ariana nodded and got on his back and looked at Sauske who was carefully looking around.

"Come on we'll get there faster." Ariana said.

Sauske nodded and got up onto Nightbans back and wrapped his arm around Ariana's waist, Nightban slowly started to walk before lunging forward suddenly and jumping up into the trees. Nightban looked down side to side as he ran before stopping suddenly and refused to move.

"About time you guys showed up." Shikamaru said as he jumped from a higher branch.

"Focus you're chakara into Nightbans feet." Ariana whispered. "If we give him just enough to over power his shadow jut-su he'll be able to escape. I'll stay back and fight if need be."

Sauske nodded and focused his chakara into Nightban's body. Nightban looked over to Shikamaru with a half grin before yowling his victory before he broke free of the shadow jut-su and bolting forward and jumping onto the ground where the sunlight was the greatest and running into the village. At the gate Choji stood ready for battle. Nightban growled and Ariana started forming seals.

"Shadow Clone jut-su!" Ariana yelled.

Within one second a hundred copies of Nightban, Ariana, and Sauske appeared all running towards the separate entrance gates. The original Ariana motioned with her leg for Nightban to go towards the center just past Choji who looked around confused. Ariana pulled put a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground causing Choji to start coughing.

"To the academe!" All of the copies of Ariana yelled.

All the copies cheered as they raced towards the academe. Sauske wrapped his other arm around Ariana's waist and when she turned her head to look at him he kissed her on the lips. Arian turned bright red and turned her head away from him and looked ahead not paying any attention to Sauske until she felt his hand going up her shirt. Ariana screamed and jumped off of Nightban and ran to the Academe not looking back to see that Sauske was following her. Ariana ran through the doors of the Academe and tripped over her feet when she ran into Iruka's. Ariana looked over her shoulder and saw Sauske running over. Ariana quickly jumped up to her feet and ran to Iruka hugging him tightly and buried her face into his chest crying.

"Ariana what's wrong?" Iruka asked.

Ariana started shaking and slowly moved behind Iruka and then slid behind Kakashi.

"Ariana what's wrong?" Iruka asked again.

Nightban ran into the room and lunged at Sauske and grabbed hold of Sauske's arm with his teeth and growled.

"Ariana get you're dog off him!" Iruka yelled.

"Ni…Ni…Nightban come here boy." Ariana said patting her leg.

Nightban snarled at Sauske before reluctantly letting go of Sauske's arm and walking over to Ariana and sitting down watching Sauske carefully.

"So I take it you guys have the orb then?" Kakashi said looking over his shoulder at Ariana.

"Yea we do." Ariana said taking out her orb and as Sauske took out his.

"Smart idea." Kakashi said. "Create a clone of the orb."

"It's not a clone." Sauske said.

"It's the other half." Ariana said. "I separated them."

"Oh I see." Kakashi said. "Think you could put them together?"

Sauske nodded and stepped towards Ariana holding out his hand. Ariana's eyes changed from Diamond blue to Snake eyes and her skin started to turn white. Ariana covered her face and jumped out the window dropping her orb on the floor. Iruka picked up the orb and Kakashi jumped out the window and followed Ariana as she ran off towards the forest. Ariana went to jump up into the trees and Kakashi grabbed her leg and she hit the ground her arms out stretched in front of her.

"Let me go." Ariana said not looking at Kakashi.

"Why are you freaking out all of a sudden?" Kakashi asked as he turned Ariana over. "God almighty what's happening to you?"

Ariana looked down and said. "If I get to scared sometimes my body changes form, or well not exactly form but what my father Orochimaru looks like. Please don't tell anyone about this. I love it here in Konoha and if anyone finds out I might get banished from here!"

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed before saying. "Does the Hokage know of this?"

"Yes he does. He and Iruka are the only ones besides you." Ariana said as her skin retuned to its normal color.

Kakashi nodded and picked Ariana up and carried her back to the Academe where everyone was waiting inside the room including a young man with waist length jet black hair and pale blue eyes. The young man was holding the orbs in his hands and was inspecting each of the orbs carefully before slamming the two together forming them into one.

"Well now that everyone is here," Iruka said as Kakashi placed Ariana on her feet. "I'd like to introduce Aik Rioku, the youngest Jouin in Konoha."

Aik looked up at everyone with out saying a word and tossed Kakashi the orb that he fixed. Ariana looked over at Aik and then towards the door. Aik shifted his weight and then walked across the room his eyes meeting hers. Ariana looked down and over towards Nightban who sat on the window sill looking down at the street with Akamaru sitting next to him. Aik stopped on the far side of them room still looking Ariana in then eye. Ariana shuddered slightly and jumped when Iruka put his hand on her shoulder.

"Aik is going to be you're instructor." Iruka said.

"What? But I liked Kurenai-Sensei!" Ariana said.

"Stop whining you're a ninja not a baby." Aik said coldly. "You're going to act like a baby I'll treat you like one."  
Ariana pulled out a kuni and ran towards Aik the point facing him. Aik stood still as the kuni went into to his stomach and as she was about to pull out her kuni Aik slammed his fist into her stomach causing her to slide back a few feet and double over.

"Tell me again why I'm training a genin who has no brain." Aik said. "I thought she'd at least have some skill but I guess not."

"She's top in the class," Iruka said. "And you're the only one who can bring out her true abilities."

Nightban turned his head from the window and looked down at Ariana who lay on the ground shaking violently and coughing. Aik watched as Kiba approached Ariana and as he was about to help her up Aik turned his back.

"So tell which of those two animals are hers?" Aik asked.

"The big black one." Naruto said.

"You idiot!" Sakura yelled hitting Naruto on the head. "He's not going to pet it!"

"Nightban run!" Ariana yelled.

Nightban looked Aik up and down before jumping out the window and running, immediately Aik jumped out of the window and followed Nightban. Ariana scrambled to her feet and jumped out the window and chased after Aik.

"What is he doing that for?" Kiba asked.

"He's started training her." Iruka said. "He's seeing what she's capable of doing knowing that her partner is in danger."

Kakashi shook his head and sighed before saying. "I can't believe he turned down the position of ANBU."  
In the center of the villageAik sat on a rock and Nightban was lying down on a bench when Ariana arrived. Aik lifted his head up and his pale blue eyes studied her.

"What took you so long?" Aik asked. "I could've killed him."

"Who do you think you are?" Ariana snapped.

"Aik Rioku, son of Irina Rioku." Aik said standing up. "I don't care who you are."

Ariana ignored Aik and walked over to Nightban who stood up and licked her face.

"What you do to him?" Ariana asked.

"Nothing, just worked him some." Aik said. "Now come one it's you're turn."

"I've already had enough of a work out for a day thank you very much." Ariana said glaring at him.

"You call you're little tricks a workout?" Aik asked with a laugh. "That jutsu is so simple I learned it at the age of two. Now come on it's time you learned what it means to become a shin-obi."

"I've had enough training for today." Ariana said.

Aik shook his head and pulled off his Jouin jacket and his shirt before walking over to the fountain and pulling water from it with only his chakara and throwing it at Ariana. Ariana glared at Aik and walked towards him.

"What is wrong with you?" Ariana demanded.

"Good looks don't always get past a man." Aik said coldly. "Now let's start training or you'll be where you are for you're entire life."

"At least I have a life." Ariana yelled. "At least I'm not a cold heartless person like you!"

Aik looked at her and laughed before grabbing her arm and saying. "If that's what you think I am I guess we'll have a little fun with this. Tell you what you win you can go back to you're old sensei you lose you owe me five hundred laps around the town and when you come back here we'll train some more."

"Deal," Ariana said. "And if you lose you do a thousand laps."

"If that's all you want me to do very well then," Aik said stretching his legs and the flexing his arms every muscle on his body showed. "Use what ever you think need be just remember, I will use anything I please."

Ariana nodded and summoned Nightban to her side and walked back a few paces. Aik formed three symbols and on the last cut his finger and formed a red sword with a black hilt. Rose vines surrounded the blade and a black rose bud at the top slowly started to bloom and black fox with six tails climbed out of the rose and landed on the ground next to Aik.

"You think that is a match for Nightban?" Ariana yelled. "Get him boy."

Aik smiled and signaled for the fox to go. The fox turned from looking cute and cuddly to a vicious and terrifying creature his fangs had blood dripping from them and his eyes turned pale and cold showing no emotion. The fox ran at Nightban and pulled him down by his neck in one bite. Aik ran at Ariana and hit her to the ground and placed the blade tip to her throat. Ariana kicked Aik's feet forcing him to step back and allowing her to jump to her feet and unsheathe her katana. Aik spun his blade around twice and pulled another from behind his back and blocked with it as Ariana charged him her blade thrusting towards his chest. Aik swung his other blade at her arm and his arm jerked side ways. Aik looked over his shoulder and laughed Akamaru sunk his teeth into Aiks arm. Ariana took this advantage and thrust her sword towards his arm. Aik put sword in front of him and sparks flew when the two swords collided. Aik then disappeared and reappeared behind Ariana and thrust his sword in towards her back stopping when the blade punctured the skin.

"Trainings over," Aik said. "You've failed."

"What do you mean I failed?" Ariana yelled.

"First off you don't yell at me or any other high ranking officer you understand me?" Aik yelled coldly. "Secondly you had help from another genin and his mutt; thirdly if you didn't notice already I could have just killed you." Aik then turned his back towards her and his sword disappeared and he sheathed the others before saying. "You owe me five hundred laps; you best get going suns about to set."

"What?" Ariana said. "I've yet to eat!"

"Then I suggest you hurry." Aik said walking over to the bushes and tackling Kiba. "As for you let's go have a talk with your sensei."

Ariana sighed and said. "I won't break my promise."

Ariana then started running to the outside of the village her head held high before saying to herself. "I wonder if he even realizes that he's my brother."

At the ramen shop

"Azuma, sorry to interrupt but I need to have a talk with Kurenai." Aik said.

Kurenai blushed and smiled before Aik dropped Kiba on the ground in front of her.

"Kurenai," Aik said. "Be lucky I'm in a good mood today other wise you be another genin short. He interrupted the training of Ariana."

"You where going to kill her." Kiba snarled.

"No if I was going to kill her she'd of been dead within half a hit." Aik said. "That was child's play compared to a real battle."

"Kiba, I've told you before not to interfere with another's training session." Kurenai said. "I'm sorry it won't again."

"It better not or you won't have another genin for about a month." Aik snarled walking off.

Out side the village

Ariana sighed and put her hands on her knees gasping for air everyone looking at her as they passed by. Ariana stared at them and sweat dripping from her chin onto the ground. Aik sat on one of the towers and watched her carefully before jumping down and appearing next to her.

"What lap you on?" Aik asked.

"Fifty-five." Ariana said.

"Forty-five more and you can be done." Aik said.

"No I made a bet I have to keep it." Ariana said.

"And I'm changing it so do what I told you and be done." Aik said.

"Why are you changing your mind all of a sudden?" Ariana asked.

Aik who was walking away looked over his shoulder and said. "You've proven you're loyalty, you didn't fight with me about running, and you've run sense I took Kiba to his sensei."

Ariana nodded before asking. "How many laps do you run?"

"For my punishment for losing or making a mistake for anything results in five thousands laps." Aiks said. "Depending on how many mistakes I make it goes up."

"Why do you train like that?" Ariana asked.

Aik stopped in place and said coldly. "I've a certain someone who haunts my past, and must be eliminated as soon as possible."

Ariana stood up straight and asked. "Who?"  
"Orochimaru…" Aik said coldly before he looked up and disappeared.

Ariana sat there in a daze for a second before she started running again; Nightban ran beside her his tongue hanging out as he looked up at her. Ariana looked down at Nightban and sighed before scratching his head right behind his ears. Nightban looked up at Ariana and licked her hand before jumping up into the trees and running ahead of her. Ariana shook her head and laughed as Nightban chased nesting birds out of the trees catching some of them in his mouth and then letting them go. Ariana slowed to a jog then looked over her shoulder and sighed.

"Why does he hate father so?" Ariana thought as she turned around. "Maybe I can ask Iruka sensei about it when I get home."

A hour and a half later

Ariana walked into Iruka's and sank down onto the first chair she saw with Nightban lying beside her stretched out on the floor. Iruka walked out of his room with only his pants on and was drying off his face.

"Iruka-sensei." Ariana said.

"What is Ariana?" Iruka asked.

"Why does everyone hate Orochimaru?" Ariana asked sadly.

"He killed innocent Chunnin and Jounin to master a forbidden technique for starters." Iruka said. "He's also been banned from the village."

Ariana shrugged and said. "Well you know that Orochimaru's my father...and you don't hate me."

"That's because you're like a child to me." Iruka said.

"Then why does everyone hate Naruto and not me?" Ariana yelled. "My father is one of the worst men to live from what I've heard yet everyone treats Naruto so badly just because the nine-tailed fox lives in him! Aik has that twelve tailed wolf in him yet he's treated no differently than anyone else!"

"Aik isn't treated any differently because no one finds a reason too he's the strongest Jounin in all of the hidden villages! No one knows about your father being your father they think you're my child except for the Hokage, ANBU officers, and Jounin. Everyone knows Naruto has the fox in him!" Iruka yelled.

"Then why don't I just tell everyone who my father is?" Ariana yelled. "They've a right to know!"

"It's for your own safety!" Iruka yelled. "When you first came here some of the village people wanted to have you killed!"  
"Then let them!" Ariana yelled. "I can take on all of them!"

"Its late get something to eat and go to bed!" Iruka yelled.

"Why do you care what happens to me you're not my real father!" Ariana yelled.

"Because I wish you where my daughter!" Iruka yelled.

Ariana lowered her head and walked to Iruka and hugged him tightly crying. "I'm sorry Iruka-Sensei it's just that I hate having to hide myself from everyone."

"I know you do." Iruka said silently crying. "I'd like to be you're father if you give me the chance."

"I'd love to its just I can't forget about my real father." Ariana said. "I've gone to see him every year."

"I never said you had to forget about him." Iruka said hugging Ariana. "I just want a chance to be your father is all."

Ariana nodded and let go of Iruka and walked into the kitchen whipping tears from her face. As Ariana reached for the refrigerator door she heard the sound of a window shattering and the clash of metal. Ariana ran out of the kitchen to find a blood trail and Iruka missing. Ariana jumped out the window and followed the blood trail until it disappeared in front of a fork in the road. Ariana stood still and started crying as she looked around for more clues.

"Iruka-Sensei!" Ariana cried tears falling from her face and hitting the ground one by one. "Iruka-sensei!" Ariana yelled at the top of her lungs still crying.

Kakashi and Aik where the first to arrive along with Kurenai and Asuma. Aik stood away from Ariana and Kurenai hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know," Ariana sobbed. "I went to the kitchen and when I went to open the refrigerator someone broke through the window and I heard the clash of metal, when I ran to the living room he was gone."

Glancing over at Aik she watched as he grabbed hold of his head and started breathing heavily. Aik looked at her still holding his head his breathing becoming heavier.

"Ariana," Kakashi said shaking her gently. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Ariana asked.

Kakashi sighed and said. "First of what is bothering you so much?"  
"Besides Iruka missing…" Ariana said looking past Kakashi towards Aik who was standing his breathing returned to normal. "I rather not say…I'd have to talk to someone about it."

"Like I said we'll be splitting into groups, Ariana will come with Aik and me." Kakashi said. "Kurenai and Asuma you wait for Gai to come. He should be here shortly."

Kurenai and Asuma nodded and Aik hit Ariana in the shoulder with his hidden Kuni. Ariana grabbed her shoulder and when she moved her hand off it, it was covered in blood. Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Ariana and nodded his head. Ariana sighed and ran forward easily catching up with Kakashi. Aik was running far ahead of them, when Ariana and Kakashi finally caught up Aik was covered in blood and applying pressure to his side. Kakashi ran over to him and Ariana stood back looking around before seeing long something slither by. Ariana followed the odd colored snake that slithered by her into an enclosed area. Once in the area the snake stopped and turned around before puffing into smoke and changing into a white skinned man with snake eyes and long black hair. Ariana approached the man and hugged him tightly looking up at him.

Smiling the man said. "At least one of my children still likes me."

"Daddy, you're bleeding." Ariana said as she pulled back.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine." The man said as Aik and Kakashi ran through the bushes.

"Get away from him!" Aik yelled as he ran at the man a kuni in his hand.

Arian pulled out a kuni and blocked Aiks attack giving time for the man to escape, Aik pushed Ariana out of the way in one last attempt to catch him but the man was already gone. Aik slammed his kuni back into its pouch and then picked Ariana up by her right her arm and shook her.

"You idiot!" Aik yelled shaking her. "You let him get away! When I say move I mean move!"

Aik then tossed her aside and walked to the spring; Kakashi helped Ariana up and rubbed her back.

"Don't mind him." Kakashi said. "He's just upset."

"It doesn't matter." Ariana said whipping her tears away. "He had no right to do that to me."

"I had ever right," Aik yelled turning around. "He's done nothing but cause trouble for me the day I was born; my mother was killed protecting me from him. I don't care if he's my father, he's not yours so shut up and stay out of it."

"But he is." Ariana thought.

"Aik cool down." Kakashi said. "You don't assault fellow shin obi."

Aik glared at Kakashi, his pale blue eye turning to an icy blue sending shivers down Kakashi's back.

"Did you guys find Iruka?" Ariana asked.

"No we didn't but I'm quiet sure the others have." Kakashi said. "Aik…"

"I'll catch up later." Aik said taking his shirt off and wadding into the water.

Kakashi sighed and ran toward the other end of the trail with Ariana following beside him. Asuma and Kurenai meet Kakashi and Ariana at the other trail and took them immediately to the hospital. Iruka lay on a bed in the hospital Gai standing in a corner of the room. Ariana ran over to the bed and took Iruka's hand. Iruka looked over at her and smiled.

"Don't cry Ariana." Iruka said whipping the tears from her face. "I'm ok."

"I was so scared when I ran from the kitchen and you weren't there…" Ariana said. "And I'm still scared."

"There's no need to be scared anymore I'm alright." Iruka said.

Ariana put her head on his chest and started crying heavily. Iruka rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. Kakashi walked out the door and motioned that he was going to report to the Hokage. Asuma nodded and Kurenai walked over to Ariana and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Ariana if you want to you can stay with me tonight." Kurenai said.

"I want to stay with Iruka." Ariana said. "If it's alright."

"I don't see a problem with it." Asuma said.

"Iruka is the only family she has." Gai said. "So the others shouldn't either."

"Just remember if you need some where to stay my door is unlocked." Kurenai said.

Ariana nodded and smiled before turning her attention back to Iruka turning her head as she heard someone yelling and causing a ruckus.

A doctor looked in the door and asked. "Can one of you guys help me…we're having a problem with a Jounin."

"I don't need you're guys help I'm fine." The voice yelled.

"Aik knock it off!" Gai yelled. "And go with them it won't kill you to get help for once."

Aik continued yelling and eventually tossed three of the doctors aside and attempting to run from them before they caught him again; Gai sighed and walked out the door. Ariana laughed and sat on the side of the bed next to Iruka. Kurenai smiled and waved goodbye to Ariana and Iruka before leaving with Asuma.

"Ariana I know you love your dad very much," Iruka said. "But he is the enemy, and Aik will have no second thoughts next time of killing you to kill Orochimaru. Sense the day Aik has come to the village he's been fighting him and he gets closer everyday. There's a reason he's your sensei now, and that's because you're the only other one like him, he may not know that you're his sister, but you two are the only ones who can save us if Orochimaru ever attacks the village."

"You want me to betray my father." Ariana said quietly.

"I wish you couldn't but there's no other way," Iruka said. "Unless you want to see Konoha fall to pieces."

"I don't want to see Konoha fall apart," Ariana said. "I grew up here; it's my duty as a shin obi to protect it as well as everyone who lives in it."

"I'm glad you understand what I'm saying." Iruka said. "I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"I hate that it has to be this way," Ariana said. "But I will put my life on the line to protect Konoha as well as my fellow shin obi and the villagers that live here."

Iruka sat up and hugged Ariana around the stomach and kissed her cheek before saying. "That's my girl."

Ariana blushed slightly and bit her bottom lip.

"Why are you blushing?" Iruka asked.

"It's because you usually don't hug me like this Iruka sensei." Ariana said looking over her shoulder. "I'm just not used to you doing it; I'm used to Kiba doing it."

Iruka stopped hugging her and looked her in the eye before saying. "Sorry."

Ariana hugged Iruka back and laughed before saying "Now you're the one blushing."

Iruka laughed and said. "You be careful Ariana I would hate to see any harm come to you…"

"I will…" Ariana said. "I promise."

Iruka smiled and slowly started to braid Ariana's hair into two separate braids. Gai walked back in the room an hour later his face covered in sweat.

"That boy sure does put up a fight." Gai said.

"Is really that much trouble?" Iruka asked.

"Worse than what you think," Gai said. "Kakashi and Asuma had to come help me hold him down."

"Please tell me they let him go home." Iruka said.

"They wanted to keep him here but he wouldn't hear it," Gai said. "He left a few minutes ago after trashing the room he was in."

"Where did he go to?" Ariana asked.

"Home I think." Gai said.

Ariana nodded her head and jumped off Iruka's bed and walked over to the window watching Aik walk home with strange woman following him. Looking over her shoulder she looked at Gai and Iruka before jumping out the window and running across the trees following Aik and the mysterious woman who walked beside him.

"Aik," the woman said. "Why can't you let them help you?"

"It holds me back," Aik said. "Every wound and scar teaches me something."

Ariana quietly continued following the two until they came to his house where she stopped and watched them until Aik turned his head towards where she stood before disappearing. Ariana quickly pulled out a kuni and turned around and blocked his attack and then jumped aside as he ran at her. Ariana went to move away again when the branch she was standing on gave out and broke in two; Ariana hit the ground and scrambled to her feet in time to jump away as Aik jumped down. Aik immediately started forming seals and as he was about to complete it Ariana set off a flare she carried and immediately Nightban ran from behind a bush and threw Aik to the ground. Aik pushed Nightban off of him and threw three kuni's at Ariana; Ariana dodge two of the kuni's but the third hit her in the side. Ariana grabbed her side and collapsed under the street light. Ariana lay still her hand resting on the kuni slowly Ariana moved her hand and closed her eyes. Aik sat still his breathing nearly stopping when he saw Ariana lying on the ground.

"Shit." Aik said as he jumped up and ran over to Ariana.

Dropping to his knees he quickly pulled the kuni from her side and tossed it aside, killing the patch of grass it landed in.

"You used a poison dagger on her?" The strange woman yelled.

Working quickly Aik formed seals and placed his hand over the wound focusing his chakara into his right hand, neutralizing the poison and healing the wound. Nightban ran over to Ariana and licked her cheek before howling mournfully. Aik rolled Ariana on to her back and stripped her clothes off her body carefully examining her body for and more wounds or strands of poison.

"If I didn't know what you were doing I'd think you're a sex addict or something….get her into your house before someone comes and sees her naked." The woman said.

Aik suddenly blushed as picked her up caring her into his house. As he set her on the bed he noticed that on her chest she had three symbols just like he had. Aik stopped looking at the symbols when the woman hit him in the back of the head out of jealousy. Aik threw a blanket covering Ariana before turning to the woman.

"I wasn't staring at her breasts," Aik snarled before walking out the door and slamming the door to his shut and running off into the night towards the Hokages mansion.

Opening the doors Aik walked into a room where Hokage sat at the head of the meeting table, everyone at the table stopped talking and looked over at him. Hokage looked up from the stack of papers in front of him and gave Aik a questioning look.

"I'm sorry Hokage," Aik said. "I've seemed too have forgotten about your meeting."

"If it's important please continue." Hokage said.

"Its standards are too important to be spoken with so many to hear," Aik said. "I shall come back tomorrow."

"No standards are too important to be with held from allies." One of the members from the sand village said.

"I'm sorry did you say something against me?" Aik asked. "Did you already forget what happened last time you tried to out take my word." Aik then said glaring at the man.

"Yes I seem to remember you where kicked out of sand." The man said.

"I wasn't kicked out I left sand on my free will." Aik said. "And the last time you tried to out take my word you where left for the buzzards in a matter of seconds."

"Knock it off both of you." Hokage said taking a drag from his pipe and blowing the smoke out his mouth.

"I shall come back later." Aik said turning to leave when one of the men started laughing.

"You know it's pretty sad that once he left Sand he lost his talent." The man laughing said.

"I'll have to ask you to stop taunting him," Hokage said. "It's a rare thing to find someone of his talent. There's one other in this village with his skill weather she chooses to believe it or not."

"No one else has the skill I posses." Aik said.

"Why do you think I choose you to train young Ariana?" Hokage said. "She has the same potential you do; she just doesn't know how to use it."

Aik laughed and walked out the door; the door slammed shut and everyone looked at Hokage with concern and confusion.

"You mean that Orochimaru has another child?" One of the men asked.

"Yes he does but unlike Aik, Ariana loves him very much and doesn't see why he is hated so much." Hokage said. "She like her brother was born in sand but at six months of age she was brought to Konoha and even though he was very young at the time Iruka took her in and has raised her."

"Who was her mother?" One of the men asked.

Hokage looked down and said. "Not even I know that though I must say she looks a lot like this girl here." Hokage pointed at a picture of a young girl with blonde pig tails.

"She looks like Tenmari?" The lead ninja from Sand said.

Hokage nodded before saying. "But as you'll soon find out her skills are farther advanced than Tenmari's."

At Aiks house

Ariana had regained confidence and had wrapped herself in her blankets and was looking around the room for her clothes when Aik walked back into the house. When Ariana saw him she fell to floor covering her face. Aik ignored her and walked to upper floor of the house throwing clothes over the ledge. Ariana sat still and looked at the bundle of clothes when Aik walked back down.

"They might be a little big on you but they'll have to work." Aik said.

"Where are my clothes at and why am I naked in your house?" Ariana asked. "What did you do with me well I was unconscious?"

"You're clothes were ruined by poison and burned," Aik said. "And I did nothing with you so stop staring at me like that; I had and have no intention in anything of that sort."

"Will you please leave then?" Ariana asked nervously.

"What for?" Aik asked.

"So I may change…." Ariana said.

"I'm not Kakashi who'd end up enjoying such a manner, but if you give me a minute I was getting ready to leave." Aik said as he pulled the curtains shut and picked up a white wolf much larger than Nightban.

"You fight with a pet as well?" Ariana asked.

"Not right now…" Aik said. "Majestic is pregnant with her third litter of puppies. Your boyfriend Kiba has one of her first puppies."

"Akamaru looks nothing like Majestic." Ariana said.

"No he looks like his father, his color is the only thing that looks like Majestic," Aik said.

"Well I'm going to go to Kurenai's house." Ariana said.

"Before you do that stop off at Iruka's and get a change of clothes." Aik said.

Ariana laughed and spun around two times changing into a white dress with a black and blood red dragon. Aik rolled his eyes as he slowly walked up the stairs carrying Majestic in his arms. Ariana laughed and opened the door and as she was about to step out she tripped over Nightban and almost fell to the ground when some one caught her; looking up she saw Kiba smiling; slowly Kiba helped Ariana up and kissed her lips gently. Ariana blushed slightly before hugging Kiba tightly. Kiba hugged Ariana gently back before looking her in the eyes.

"I looked every where for you," Kiba said. "Did you forget we had a date tonight?"

"I'm so sorry Kiba," Ariana said. "I didn't forget about our date, Aik kept me training late and then Iruka went missing so I had to look for him, and then…."

"It's alright," Kiba said cutting Ariana off. "You want me to walk you home?"

"Actually I'll be staying at Kurenai sensei's house tonight." Ariana said with a smile. "So you can walk me there if you like."

Kiba nodded and laced his fingers with hers and walked her down the alley towards Kurenai's house. Nightban trotted happily after Kiba and Ariana as Akamaru sat on Nightbans back barking happily. Crickets chirped as Ariana and Kiba walked down the alley way and didn't stop until Nightban and Akamaru entered the alley way following Kiba and Ariana. Ariana stopped suddenly and carefully looked around the alley way before a sudden chill went through out her body.

"You hear that Kiba?" Ariana asked as Kiba walked back beside her.

"Hear what?" Kiba asked.

"That noise," Ariana said. "The noise that came after the crickets stopped."

"I don't even smell anyone else here besides us." Kiba said. "Come on let's get to Kurenai's place. You need to rest; you're starting to hear things."

Ariana looked around the alley way one last time before saying. "I think you're right."

Kiba kissed Ariana's cheek and started to walk with Ariana again down the alley way. Once Kiba and Ariana where out of sight two men appeared the first man had long black hair, white skin, and snake eyes; the second had long silver hair that was pulled back, his eyes where black and he wore glasses.

"Kabuto, you idiot," The first man snarled. "That was to close."

"Sorry Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said. "I didn't think that there would be any one out this late at night and especially down an abandoned alley way."

"Well you thought wrong," Orochimaru snarled. "Do it again and you'll be my next test subject."

Kabuto shuddered before jumping onto the roof tops and running off Orochimaru looked down the alley way before following Kabuto. Kurenai sat outside her house on a bench looking up at the stars when Kiba and Ariana arrived. Kiba stopped a few yards away and gave Ariana a kiss before turning around and leaving with Akamaru following him. Nightban whined as he watched his friend leave but followed Ariana as she walked up on to the porch. Kurenai smiled and patted the seat next to her on the bench; Ariana smiled and sat next to Kurenai.  
"Why are you up so late?" Ariana asked.

"I was star gazing." Kurenai said. "Should look at the stars sometime it's very relaxing."

"I can't look at the stars." Ariana said.

"Why not?" Kurenai asked.

"They take me on a wild adventure; they show me the past, the present, and the future." Ariana said as sighed. "So often I wish I could go with Kiba to look at the stars, but I'm always afraid that something will happen, and I don't want to scare Kiba."

Kurenai nodded and said, "While it's late, how about you get going to bed?"

Ariana stretched as she stood up and said. "Where do you want me to stay?"

"There's a spare room down the hallway across from mine, you may use it." Kurenai said.

Ariana hugged Kurenai tightly and said. "Thank you."

"No problem." Kurenai said. "You're welcome to stay here when ever you want to."

Ariana nodded and walked into Kurenai's house and walked down the end of the hallway Nightban following beside here. Ariana stopped and looked between the rooms on the right the room was kept very clean the left the room was cleaned but had clothes on the ground. Ariana walked into the room on the left and lay down on the bed and sighed; Nightban whined quietly and put his head on the bed.

"Its ok boy come on up." Ariana said as she patted the spot next to her.

Nightban barked happily and wagged his tail before jumping up on the bed and laying down next to Ariana. Ariana scratched Nightban behind the ears as she pulled the blankets up over her head.

The next morning

Arian woke up to sound of Nightban growling and barking angrily. Looking over to her side she saw a man standing in the corner, his white hair was pulled back and he pushed up his glasses. Jumping out of bed Ariana pulled her katana out and stood with it out in front of her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ariana asked.

"I'm Kabuto," The man said. "And I'm here to take you around the town."

"I don't know who you are so I'll have to decline." Ariana said. "Now I'll only tell you once, leave and never come back again."

"Can't do that for you see I am a fellow ninja of Konoha." Kabuto said.

"I've never seen you before," Ariana said. "And I know everyone from this village by name."

"Obviously not everyone," Kabuto said pushing his glasses up on his face. "Or you'd know me."

"I can see through your disguise, you're not from this village at all but from the Sound village." Ariana said. "I can see what you and Orochimaru plan to do, and I'm not going to sit her and let you do it."

Kabuto laughed and as he was about to disappear Nightban grabbed hold of his arm and growled fiercely. Ariana formed seals and a black katana with green vines and a red rose bud appeared in her hand, swing the sword around three times the rose opened and an archer with a golden bow appeared. Instantly the archer fitted the arrow with in the bow and aimed it at Kabuto's heart. Ariana then twisted her sword to the right and the archer release the arrow firing it at Kabuto. Kabuto managed to escape and put Ariana in his place. The arrow hit Ariana's left shoulder barley missing her heart and pinned her against the wall. Nightban yelped and as he fell to the ground Kabuto disappeared. Ariana sat still and watched as the archer disappeared and the sword vanished. Nightban lay moving his legs but was unable to stand up. Ariana lowered her head and closed her eyes as she felt tears swelling in her eyes.

"This can't be the best I can do," Ariana cried softly. "I've not only put myself in danger, but my companion as well."

A door slammed open and Ariana turned her head toward the hallway but said nothing. Moving through the house quickly Aik found his way to the room were Ariana was pinned to the wall and Nightban lay whimpering. Aik grabbed hold of the arrow and broke it in half before slowly pulling Ariana off the remaining half of the arrow that was still lodged into the wall. Setting Ariana on the ground Aik knelt next to Nightban and formed seals until his hand glowed light blue then he put his hand over Nightban and fixed his nervous system.

"You're both lucky," Aik said. "If I hadn't gotten here when I did both of you could have been dead. So what trick did you pull now?"

"Someone by the name of Kabuto came and tried to say he was part of the village," Ariana said. "He isn't he's a spy from Sound."

"You attacked him?" Aik said. "You're stupider than I thought, be lucky he didn't decide to kill you, he's what you call a trained medical ninja he could kill you with just one finger."

Ariana sat still and watched as Nightban slowly started to stand up before saying, "I know he could of…but I couldn't just let him take me away like he was going to try and do…"

"What do you mean by like he was?" Aik said.

"I saw him do it before it happened." Ariana said as she formed seals and put her hand over her shoulder healing and closing the wound.

"I'll give you one warning and one warning only," Aik said. "You'll be in the Chunnin exam alone, you can't trust anyone and no matter what….you must stay clear away from him. In the exams he will be able to kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand…" Ariana said. "But why must I go in alone?"

"Because we've no other team to place you in," Aik said. "And because I've already given you my consent for you to go through with exams. Now let's go you've training to do."

"Don't you think I've had enough training already?" Ariana asked.

"Not if you manage to trap yourself in your own jutsu." Aik said standing up. "Now let's go you've training to do the first exam starts in a week, and in a week you need to be at my level."

"You want me to get as strong as you are within the week?" Ariana yelled as she stood up.

"You'll have a better advantage to all the rest, not to mention you might need to be as strong as me if you want a chance at winning something even greater than the final exam." Aik said as he walked through the outside doors.

Ariana groaned as she followed him, not noticing that Aik had stopped in front of her. Aik turned around and Ariana jumped when she ran into him. Jumping back Ariana was able to avoid his kuni which he had pulled out and attacked her with. Ariana quickly started forming seals summoning her katana with the black blade and vines that wrapped around the blade leading up to the red rose bud. Aik laughed and shook his head as he bit his finger and formed seals; summoning his katana with a red blade and vines leading to the tip where a black rose was fully bloomed. Ariana pulled a short sword from behind her back and Aik pulled a katana from behind his back. Moving slowly forward Ariana looked for an opening to attack, once Ariana found an opening she ran forward and swung first with her summoned blade, and when Aik blocked it she jabbed her short sword in, Aik moved his katana from the block and blocked Ariana's short sword with it. Aik then pushed Ariana back and ran forward kicking her into the air. Ariana twisted her body around in time to avoid Aik's aerial attack. Ariana then swung at Aik barely missing his chest before he blocked with his katana and cut Ariana's right arm deeply with his summoned katana. Ariana bit her bottom lip and threw her short sword into Aik's left shoulder. Aik put his summoned sword in his mouth and Ariana sword out of his shoulder and threw it to the ground before landing on a tree limb. Ariana landed on the ground and looked at her short sword before looking at Aik.

"Very good, you found an opening and you took it." Aik said. "Except this time you won't get that opening." Aik jumped from the tree and ran around Ariana in circles.

Ariana closed her eyes and focused on the sound of Aik footsteps, once Ariana understood his footsteps she ran in the opposite direction as he did and on her third trip around the circle she let out a sharp whistle and Nightban ran with her on the other side of Aik. Whistling two more times together Ariana and Nightban attacked Aik. Nightban grabbed hold of Aik's arm and Ariana caught hold of his arm and dropped her summoned sword and pulled out a kuni and as she went to push it to his back Aik stopped and Ariana lost her balance and fell the ground, her kuni sliding from down his back to the back of his leg. Aik turned around in time to block Ariana who had both her swords in her hands. Side stepping away Aik managed to dodge Ariana, he then slammed his blade into the ground causing the ground to shake and Ariana to lose balance and fall to the ground.

"That's enough for today." Aik said. "I must say you are a fast learner." Aik then leaned against his blade that was stuck in the ground and closed his eyes. "We both have wounds to attend to."

Ariana nodded and sat up and quickly formed seals and put her left hand over her right arm, slowly the cut close up and healed. Ariana looked up in time to see Aik push his summoned sword into his wounded shoulder and then as he pulled it back out the wound closed up.

"You need help with the wound on your back side?" Ariana asked.

"Already got it just have to close the bite wounds and I'll be good." Aik said.

"You don't need any help?" Ariana asked.

"Positive." Aik said as he put the tip of his summoned sword into one the fang marks that Nightban had inflicted on him and pulled it out.

"Why do you do that?" Ariana asked.

"Do what?" Aik asked.

"Put you're sword into your wounds." Ariana said.

"Faster than forming seals," Aik said. "Have to form one set of seals and then I can heal any of my wounds that I need to. Thing is I can only do it with this blade, any other blade wound make it worse than it already is."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Ariana asked.

"I've learned to deal with it." Aik said.

Ariana shuddered as she scratched Nightbans ears just at thought of stabbing a wound just to heal it. Aik laughed as walked underneath and old Japanese maple tree and sat against it. Closing her eyes Ariana leaned over Nightban covered her mouth. Aik shook his head and sighed when Ariana ran off towards the bushes. Slowly standing up Aik walked over to Ariana and patted her on the back and laughed.

"Didn't mean to make you sick…" Aik said.

Ariana looked up at Aik smiled slightly before saying. "Wasn't entirely your fault…it was mine too because I didn't stop thinking about it."

"Come on let's get you something to drink to get that taste out of your mouth." Aik said. "I'll pay."

"No I can pay." Ariana said. "You don't have to."

"I insist…" Aik said. "Its quiet rude on my part if I take you somewhere and you have to pay."

"No I'd be paying for myself." Ariana said.

Aik shook his head and said. "Doesn't matter, a real gentleman pays for the lady weather she likes it or not."

"Fine if you must." Ariana said as she sighed. "I can't believe you're making me let you pay."

"In time you'll learn that things don't always go your way." Aik said.

"Look who's talking." Ariana mumbled under her breath.

"At least I try and plan ahead in case something goes wrong." Aik said as he jumped up into the trees near by him. "Let's go."

Ariana sighed and followed Aik into the tree and stayed still for a minute as she watched him run off towards the market place. Ariana picked her way across the trees and landed on the ground next to Aik who stood waiting for her. Aik laughed and walked forward, Ariana gave him a confused look before following him. Stopping in front of a shop Aik touched something on the counter. Ariana moved closer to see what it was he was touching and saw that he was petting Akamaru. Ariana laughed and looked at Aik who just shook his head.

"Sorry I just never thought of you as the kind of person to well…." Ariana said as a girl yelling cut her off.

"Aik I've missed you so much!" A girl with blond pig tails yelled as she ran towards him.

Aik looked up from Ariana and grinned happily as he hugged the girl tightly and kissed her lips before saying. "I've missed you too."

"Who's she?" She asked looking at Ariana.

"This is my student…" Aik said. "Ariana."

"Oh…" She said.

"Who are you?" Ariana asked.

"I'm sorry I feel so rude now…my names Tenmari I'm from…" Tenmari said.

"Hidden Village of Sand." Ariana said.

"Yea along with my team Konkoro and Gaara." Tenmari said.

"Well I really got to go." Ariana said.

"Why do you have to leave so early?" Tenmari asked. "I've just met you and I'd enjoy you staying around for at least a little longer."

"No I really should get going…" Ariana looked around for an excuse to leave.

"Why do you two look so much alike?" Aik said.

Ariana froze in place slowly turning towards Aik and saying. "I don't know..."

"Don't lie to me." Aik said. "Tell me why you too look like you could be twins."

"We couldn't be twins…" Ariana said. "She has blonde hair I have black hair and our eyes are two different colors."

"Doesn't matter everything revolves around genetics." Aik said as he stopped hugging Tenmari and corned Ariana against the wall looking her in the eyes.

Ariana panicked and froze in place unable to move. Close her eyes at the last possible second she prevented him from seeing all of her past. Aik let her go satisfied with what he had managed to find and backed up away from her. Ariana sank to the ground shaking in fear.

"So you two are sisters." Aik said. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Aik I've never seen her before in my life." Tenmari said. "What do you mean we're sisters?"

"No full sister half, you have the same mother." Aik said.

Ariana stood up still shaking and climbed on top of Nightban who ran off carrying her on his back. Stopping in front of Iruka's house Nightban waited for Ariana to get off before squeezing through the small dog door. Ariana opened the door and walked in shutting it behind her. Iruka sat on the couch reading his book; slowly Iruka looked up from his book and his smile faded when he noticed she was pale as a ghost and shaking. Jumping up and tossing his book aside he ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" Iruka asked. "What happened?"

"I'm scared Iruka-sensei." Ariana cried hugging Iruka tightly. "Aik came at me and shoved me into a wall…"

"What!?" Iruka yelled. "He didn't touch you did he?"

Ariana shook her head continued to cry as she told him what happened. Iruka hugged Ariana tightly and walked her over to the couch before going to the kitchen and getting Ariana a cup of warm tea and some lunch.

"Here eat…" Iruka said. "It'll get your mind off things."

"Thanks…." Ariana said as she sipped her tea.

Iruka sat next to Ariana on the couch and Ariana cuddled up closer to him leaning against his arm and slowly falling asleep. Nightban slowly walked over to a large pillow on the ground and plopped down on to it before curling up into a ball and putting his tail over his head. Iruka sighed and looked over at Nightban whose breathing had calmed and was slightly snoring.

"Obviously, Aik didn't harm her," Iruka thought. "If he did I'm sure Nightban would have attacked him."

Just as Iruka picked Ariana up to carry her to her room there was a knock on the front door. Iruka sighed and placed Ariana back on the couch and answered the door. Outside Aik sat in the shade with Majestic and her pups and Tenmari stood at the door.

"May I help you?" Iruka asked as Nightban ran up to the door and looked out it.

"I was wondering if I'd be able to talk with Ariana." Tenmari said.

"She's asleep at the moment…." Iruka said as Ariana walked slowly up to the door. "Well she was…Ariana this young lady wants to talk with you."

"I don't want to talk with him…." Ariana said.

"Ariana I didn't raise you to be so rude…besides it's a lady who wants to talk with you not a man." Iruka said.

Ariana stopped a few feet behind the door and looked Tenmari in the eyes before saying. "I don't want to talk about my family either…they abandoned me…the only family I've left is Iruka, Nightban, and…." Ariana quickly closed her mouth and hung her head to the ground and said. "I just don't want to talk about my family ok?"

Tenmari sighed and said. "I was hoping I'd be able to get to know you…"

"What's to know? Everything you want to know has more than one answer…" Ariana said. "So I guess you go ask around if you really want to know more…"

Ariana then formed symbols and disappeared a trail of blood was left where she sat and Nightban stood up and ran out the door taking off down the street. Aik watched where Nightban ran but sat still.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble…" Tenmari said.

"Don't worry about it she's always been touchy about the subject of her real family." Iruka said. "I'm just glad that Nightban knows where she goes."

At the battle remembrance site

Ariana lay down on the grass and stared up at the sky hugging a kuni close to her when Nightban ran up to here and whimpered quietly. Ariana sat up and with all her strength flung the Kuni into a tree fifty yards away, upon impact the tree shattered. Nightban sat next to Ariana and nudged her arm with his head. Ariana looked at Nightban and hugged him tightly as she started to cry. Nightban sat patiently as Ariana cried and would gently nibble at her shoulders in his own attempt to comfort her. In the distance a branch broke and a person fell to the ground. Nightban turned his head and looked at the person who was slowly standing up before growling angrily. Ariana looked up and watched as the man stood up.

"Leave me alone." Ariana snarled.

"I rather not…" Aik said.

Jumping to her feet Ariana bit the tip of her finger and formed symbols and slammed her fist to the ground. A large red and silver dragon came growling out of the ground shooting flames six hundred feet into the air. Aik paid no attention to the dragon and walked forward.

"I said leave me alone…" Ariana said as a second dragon came out of the ground this one black and gold.

Both dragons stood over a hundred feet tall and spit flames into the air as Aik approached.

"You know better than to do this…" Aik said. "Now stop it or do I have to beat you the hard way?"

"Leave me alone!" Ariana yelled as two more dragons crawled out from the ground one blue and gold the other sky blue and white.

Aik stopped for a second then quickly formed seals and summoned more clones of him self and repeated the process until there way thirty of him then all the clones formed seals and each spawned three extremely large white and red dragons with diamond blue eyes.

"Ariana stop it now or I will." Aik said.

Ariana thrust her arm forward and all of her dragons took flight and automatically started forming a circle creating clones of themselves, before flying down and shooting fire at all the red and white dragons. Aik shook his head and ran towards Ariana his Katana in his right hand and a glowing orb in his left. Ariana pulled out her katana and held it her right hand quickly forming seals so a long bolt of lighting formed in her left hand. As Aik closed in Ariana braced for attack and aimed the lightning bolt at Aiks chest. When Ariana threw it Aik jumped up into the air to dodge and fell into Ariana's trap. Two of the original dragons that where summoned swooped down and attacked him. Aik thrust his orb into the first ones chest and barley missed the seconds attempt to grab hold of him. Landing on the ground Aik turned to Ariana and threw his sword directly at her. Ariana went to dodge but found she was stuck to the ground, Ariana braced herself but was unaware that Aik had used the sword as a diversion for his next attack. Aik appeared from behind Ariana and hit her in the back of the head with his swords sheath. Ariana fell forwards unconscious and all her dragons vanished. Aik un-summoned all his clones and dragons before kneeling down and picking Ariana's body off the ground.

"Nightban," Aik said. "Good boy lets go."

Nightban cocked his head to the side but happily followed Aik back to the village. When Aik entered the village Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai ran up to him and asked what had happened.

"Ariana attacked me…" Aik said. "But can't blame her she felt threatened."

"So you did this to her?" Kurenai yelled.

"She…." Aik said before he blacked out.

"How nice ones knocked out from battle the other who knows what from…" Gai said.

"Poison…" Kakashi said. "The marks on his arm are from a rare type of poison."

"How'd Ariana get it?" Kurenai asked.

"It seems it's from a summon she learned…" Kakashi said pointing at the bite marks on Aik left side. "Looks like something with very sharp teeth."

"She was bragging about who she learned to summon a dragon back when she was with my team." Kurenai said.

"No matter now…he needs to get to the hospital immediately." Gai said. "I'll take him there now…take her home, she seems fine."

"I'll take her home." Kurenai said.

"I'll go look around see if I can find anything…" Kakashi said.

The next day

Ariana sat in a chair at the end of Aik's be in the hospital looking at Aik who looked like he was sleeping when Tenmari and two other people walked in. Tenmari looked at Ariana but said nothing her face showing concern. Ariana hung her head low, her hair falling forward covering her face. Aik slowly moved his arms and pushed himself up so he was sitting up before opening his eyes. Immediately his eyes locked onto Ariana who sat there not looking at anyone. Tenmari pushed Aik's hair out of his face and kissed his cheek.

"I can tell I'm unwanted…" Ariana said as she stood up. "I'll be leaving now…"

"Yes you're very unwanted here so get lost." Tenmari snarled.

Ariana put her hand to her heart and clenched her fist tightly before standing up and turning towards Tenmari and yelling. "You better pray that we don't meet up in the exams."

"No worries I'll just beat you there instead of here." Tenmari said.

"Don't try it…" Aik said. "Ariana good job, no ones ever beaten me before…I know for a fact you'll become a Jounin faster than I did."

"You're praising someone for beating you!?" Tenmari screeched.

"Why not she beat me fair and square I might have lasted longer than she did but that's because poison takes a while to set in." Aik said. "And I never knew I was poisoned, for that she has my praise."

"I don't know what to say to that." Ariana said.

"I'd say you be the talk of the shin-obi right about now." Aik said.

Ariana smiled shyly and then ran over and gave Aik a quick hug, before leaving. Outside she met ran into a man who was about a foot and half taller than she was possibly taller. His black hair was almost shoulder length and his blue eyes were sparkling behind his glasses. He smiled politely and kneeled down in front of her.

"I told you I'd come back for you." He said quietly before kissing her gently.

"I'm sorry but your name seems to escape." Ariana said. "Who are you?"

The man sighed before saying. "It's me Ishida; we used to play together all the time as children."

"I thought it was you!" Ariana said as she went to kiss him but stopped. "I'll be right back."

Ariana disappeared for a second before returning.

"Where did you go?" Ishida asked.

"I had to do break up with someone for someone…" Ariana said before kissing him back. When Ishida looked at her confused she added. "He knew that this would happen."

Ishida laughed and kissed her back again before saying. "I've missed you so much Ariana."

"Come you must be my brother." Ariana said as she pulled on his sleeve gently.

"We've bet before." Ishida said standing up. "Once is enough for me."

"Oh ok." Ariana said.

Nightban jumped from behind and tackled Ishida to the ground growling angrily.

"Nightban stand down!" Ariana yelled as she started to pull him off of Ishida.

Nightban whined but obeyed Ariana and slowly backed up off Ishida. Ariana then helped Ishida back up and brushed his clothes off.

"I'm so sorry!" Ariana said as she looked up at him. "I don't know why he did that. You'd think he remember you."

"It's ok I wasn't around long when we were younger," Ishida said. "Its possible he won't remember me."

Nightban jogged around in circles looking at Ariana with sadness showing in his icy blue eyes. Ariana walked over to him and knelt to him as he slide to a stop and hung his head low. Ariana hugged him and kissed his wet nose before scratching him behind his left ear.

"I'm sorry boy for getting mad but you need to stop doing that." Ariana said. "You two used to be best friends, why do you hate him now?"

"He's probably used to you getting hurt." Aik said as he walked out of the hospital ignoring Tenmari who clung to his arm. "He don't trust a lot of people anymore, they need to regain that trust."

"That won't be hard come here boy." Ishida said as he got down on his knees and offered his hand for him to sniff.

Nightban slowly approached then looked over his shoulder at Ariana who moved her towards Ishida. Nightban stopped a few inches away from his and sniffed his; he relaxed slightly before walking forward towards Ishida and sniffed the rest of him. Ishida knelt slowly next to him and scratched Nightban behind his left ear. Nightban lowered his body to the ground his and started wagging his tail before rolling onto his back.

"You remember me yet boy?" Ishida asked as he scratched his stomach.

"Think you could spare a moment?" Aik asked as he walked up to Ishida. "We need to talk…alone." Aik said as he looked at Ariana.

"Sure, I'm free for a while." Ishida said as he stood up.

"Ariana, I will know if you're near so don't try to." Aik said.

Aik then led Ishida to a secluded part of the village and stood in front of a tree.

"Why are you back so soon?" Aik asked. "You had a mission."

"I failed that mission." Ishida said. "I had him and then he was gone."

"Then you didn't have him." Aik said as he turned around. "Change of subject, you do anything to Ariana I will kill you. She's my student and I'm responsible for her."

"I understand that." Ishida said. "Why don't you trust me? You don't trust you own…." Ishida suddenly stopped.

"I trust my?" Aik asked looking into Ishida's eyes.

Ishida immediately looked down and said. "It's not my place to say."

"Then I'll have to take that knowledge from you." Aik said and tackled Ishida knowing he was still of guard.

Ishida struggled to get free but Aik held him tight as he looked into his eyes. Ishida's childhood, missions, battles, and future and swept through Aiks mind. Ariana ran from the bushes and pulled Aik off of Ishida before he was able to find what he was looking for. A long bloody gash that was once a scar had been reopened and was bleeding. Ishida stood up and jumped back out of Aiks reach. Aik ripped his cloth and cursed quietly as he whipped his cheek.

"What the hell you do that for!?" Ishida yelled.

"I told you why." Aik said as he started forming hand seals and his hand started glow a deep blue around his right hand.

Slowly Aik touched his cheek and with in seconds the bleeding had stopped and the wound completely healed. Ariana went over to Ishida and checked him over for any wounds.

"I could report you for attacking a fellow ninja." Ishida snarled.

"Please don't Ishida." Ariana said her eyes filling with tears.

"Why won't you just tell me then?" Aik asked as he dusted off his pants.

"It's not my place to tell." Ishida said.

"Then I'll just take from you again." Aik said as he ran towards Ishida.

Ariana pushed Ishida out of the way and met Aik head on. Aik grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Ariana don't look him in the eyes!" Ishida yelled.

But it was already too late; she was in his trance unable to move. Ishida tried to pull her free from his grip but his hands started burning every time he touched her. Aik finally let go of Ariana, his eyes looking unbelieving and somewhat heartbroken. Aik stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Ariana stood there her hung head low.

"I wanted to tell you." Ariana said. "But I was scared you wouldn't accept me a student if I told you."

Aik jumped to his feet and stood there for a second before looking up into the sky and saying. "I'm sorry, for any pain I've caused you. I should have known, I…I need time to think."

Aik jumped into the trees and was gone. Ariana looked at Ishida and smiled.

"You let him didn't you?" Ishida said.

"I did, he needed to know." Ariana said. "Are your hands ok?"

"You're the one that did that?" Ishida asked.

Ariana nodded and said. "Sorry but I wanted him to know."

"At least he knows." Ishida said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Ariana smiled slightly and looked at the spot were Aik was last.

"I wonder why he looked so terrified though…" Ariana said as she followed Ishida down to his place.

Aik jumped on top of the head memorial of the fourth Hokage and a sat there blood streaking down his arms and dripping from his finger tips. Aik eyes were extremely pale and he was losing his balance. Aik watched everyone as the walked down below him as a strong wind blew by. Aik smiled before his body twisted and started to plummet down to the earth below it. A woman screamed as she saw him fall and then the rest of the village turned to see. Snapping tree branches were heard as he fell through the tree. As he was about to hit the ground he was caught by Kakashi who had seen the whole thing.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he ran to the hospital.

Aik looked at Kakashi and asked. "Did you know as well?"

"I know plenty of things…" Kakashi said. "What are you talking about?"

"Ariana…" Aik said. "She's my sister…"

Kakashi nodded and said. "We all knew, we never knew how you would take to it."

Aik closed his eyes and his breath started growing lighter. Kakashi cursed and quickly picked up his pace almost running over Ariana and Ishida. Ariana turned around and watched as Kakashi ran by.

"Was that Aik?" Ariana asked as she turned to Ishida.

Ishida shrugged and said. "I didn't see."

Ariana looked at Ishida before she started to run after Kakashi. Ishida shook his head and followed after her. Nightban who was sitting looking out the window at Iruka's house jumped from the window and ran next to Ariana barking at her. Ariana looked him and nodded before jumping on his back. Nightban quickly started picking up his strides until the reached the end of the trail of blood. Ariana flung open the doors of the hospital and started looking around.

"May we help you?" A nurse asked.

"Where is he?" Ariana asked.

"Who's he?" The woman asked.

"The man Kakashi brought in." Ariana yelled.

"You can't see him he's in the Emergency Unit." The woman said.

"The hell I can't." Ariana yelled as she ran down the halls until she ran into Kakashi's back.

Kakashi turned around and grabbed her by the waist as she went to jump by him and into the room.

"Don't be stupid," Kakashi said. "They're trying to save him. He's lost to much blood to deal with you."

"Let me go I can save him they don't know what they're doing!" Ariana yelled as a ball of, fire, lighting, ice, and water formed in her hand and she turned enough to slam it into his chest.

Kakashi hit the back of the wall his skin untouched, chakara from his hand slowly faded away but had put a cut in the floor. Ariana ran into the emergency room and stood next to Aik.

"You can't be in here get out." A doctor yelled pointing towards the door.

Ariana shook her head and started forming seals. Chakara slowly glowed from her hand and she slowly moved her hand up and down his left arm. First the blood veins closed and then the skin repaired itself.

"We know you want to help but you've missed some of his veins in the repair." A Doctor said as he pulled Ariana back.

"No I must save him." Ariana sobbed.

"If you want him to live leave him to us." The doctor said. "We're trained medical ninja's and we have to reopen that sealed wound because you missed the large vein in his arm."

"Please let me save him!" Ariana begged.

"Ariana…" Ishida said calmly as he walked into the room. "Come here."

Ariana ran to Ishida and wrapped her arms around him. Ishida kissed her forehead and gently stroked her hair. Ariana hid her head in Ishida's chest and cried the whole time they were working on Aik. Once the doctor's finished they left the room and aloud Kakashi in.

"I must say that you have a murderous attitude when you have your sight on something." Kakashi said as he showed them his badly scratched hand.

"Here let me fix that." Ariana said as she formed seals and held her hand above his.

Slowly the flesh closed and the only sign that anything was wrong was the scars that remained. Kakashi looked at Aik and sighed, the stench of blood was in the air.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Ariana asked quietly.

"Give him time he'll be fine." Kakashi said.

"I don't see why you really care." Ishida said. "I mean yeah I know he's your brother but he so…"

"Being family is all it takes." Ariana said.

"Ariana while he recovers your welcome to train with my team." Kakashi said.

"I'm not a fan of Sauske." Ariana said. "I'll ask if Kurenai or Asuma will let me train with them."

"Gai could train you as well." Ishida said.

"Yea but I haven't really ever met him, I've meet your cousin of course." Ariana said with a smile.

"Let's go he needs to get some rest." Kakashi said. "I'd imagine he'll be in here a week at least.

"His pride won't let him." Ariana said. "He'll get himself out of here by nightfall if he wakes up."

"Maybe sooner…" Ishida muttered under his breath.

"What?" Ariana asked.

"I said the sooner we get out of here the sooner we'll find out." Ishida said.

"Oh…" Ariana said as she slowly walked ahead of the two.

The door closed and Aik's eyes opened. Looking around him he snarled at the sight of being hooked up to monitors. Ripping everything off at once he slowly sat up and watched as the sun was setting. Slowly he got up and opened the window below him was a tree with a whole large enough for him to jump into and not be seen. Aik looked over his shoulder and jumped down. Aik sat still for a moment taking deep breaths before jumping out of the tree and walking home. People stared at him as he walked by, his skin was pale white from the blood lose and his arms were still bandage up. Aik slowly opened his door and was surprised at who he saw standing near the window, beside him laid Majestic who was knocked out.

"Close the door…I don't want anyone seeing that I'm here." The man said.

"Orochimaru…" Aik hissed. "Why are you here? What did you do to her?"

"She attacked me first." Orochimaru said. "She thought I was going to take her pups but she'll be quit all right. You on the other hand are coming with me."

Orochimaru walked up to Aik an evil smirk on his face. Aik tried to hit Orochimaru but failed, he'd lost too much blood to fight his father. Orochimaru dodged and hit Aik in the back of his head knocking him out. Orochimaru wrapped his arm around his son's stomach and carried him out of the house moving quickly in hopes of not being seen.

Ishida and Ariana walked into Iruka's house and sat down on the couch next to each other. Nightban slid in as the door was closing and jumped up into the window sill and watched everyone walked by.

"Why does he do that?" Ishida asked.

"He's protective, observant of his surroundings, and interested in what goes on when he not around." Ariana said before Nightban stood up and started howling.

Ariana jumped up and ran to the window to see what was wrong. She could see nothing but knew something was wrong when she saw five ANBU and four Jounin run on the roof tops. Nightban howled again and a faint howl was returned along with the howls of pups. Ariana froze stiff when she saw Majestic limping around calling for her master. Ishida stood next to her and watched quietly.

"Aik's missing…" Ariana said quietly.

"How do you know it's him?" Ishida asked.

"That's his wolf and her pups, and it's not every day they send out a search party for somebody that's gone missing." Ariana said.

Ariana gave Nightban the signal and he jumped out the window and she followed. Ishida cursed slightly and followed her. Ariana sat on Nightbans back and he quickly began to follow Aiks scent. Ishida was forced to stop when he completely lost track of them completely.


End file.
